Annoying
by animedesert10
Summary: Vaughn admits to Chelsea on why he thinks she is annoying. Its a cute story towards the end. Rated T Vaughn x Chelsea


**Title:** Annoying

**Summary: **Vaughn admits to Chelsea on why he thinks she is annoying. Its a cute story towards the end. Rated T Vaughn x Chelsea

**Pairing: **Vaughn x Chelsea

**Rated: **T for teenage related things: Kissing and (maybe) cussing...

**Disclaimer: **Harvest Moon does not belong to me, I just played these fun games!

_**Note: After viewing so many Harvest Moon videos on youtube, I figured that I wanted to start writing stories for this game series too, since I'm well familiar with it. I absolutely love the games and this pairing is one of my favorites**_

_**Although I married Denny, when I played it... (Vaughn is tough, what can I say :) )**_

_**So I hope you enjoy it**_

_**This is one of my comeback stories!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Annoying<strong>

* * *

><p>Vaughn stepped on the soil on Angel Ranch (Chelsea's farm). He had an annoyed expression on his face, but that wasn't anything new. It was Tuesday, he just got off the ferry and when he entered Mirabelle's shop, she nearly sent him back out with an animal.<p>

Not getting anytime to rest at all.

So, now he stood with a cute little sheep , on the person who order the damn things, farm. He sighed again and gently tugged the animal along. He could never get mad at an animal. He actually like taking a walk with the little thing. It was actually a good start to a day after getting off the ferry.

Chelsea's farm was as bright as ever. The sun was shinning nice and bright on the island, making her land glow. She had healthy grass for the animals to eat. Crops standing nice and tall and even animals out, soaking up some sun.

As he recalled she had about 5 animals on the farm, but he only counted 2. Where were the others? And were was Chelsea for that matter? That girl was always around whenever he came. Always smiling and trying to make conversation with him.

God, could she really be that annoying? He really didn't like her personality or that smile or anything about her. Not even her clothes, or her beautiful blue eyes...or...her shiny brown hair...

Vaughn shook his head from such thoughts. He was just tired and the heat was getting to him (despite the fact that it was fall and there was a crisp breeze). He cleared his throat and continued walking through the fields. He gently petted the sheep as it walk along side of him, it's eyes looking over it's new home.

The cowboy reached the barn, but stopped in it's tracks. He listened more carefully. He heard singing, coming from inside. He leaned closer in. It sounded...beautiful.

Vaughn pushed opened the barn doors, speechless to the scene before him.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please oh baby don't go. Simple and clean is the way..."_

The barn animals were gathered around Chelsea, laying on her at different angles. Her red bandana was off, patting the surface of animal's forehead. A cow was resting on her lap, it's eyes closed, it's breathing uneasy. She didn't look so good from what Vaughn could tell.

The silver-haired boy didn't know whether or not to speak up or just keep watching. He barely noticed that the rope slipped from his hand. The little sheep crawled closer to the girl, her voice drawing it near. The black sheep, cuddled up next to the cow, letting her voice relax her

"_Lately, you're all I need, ooohhh, you smiled at me..._ Oh, where did you come from, little one?" Chelsea ended her singing and stroked the little lamb's head and smiled.

Vaughn was speechless now. He didn't know what to say. She looked so...beautiful. He always knew she kind and sweet to her farm animals. That's one reason why he noticed her. He didn't think anyone could be so gentle towards animals like he could. Vaughn felt the redness in his cheeks, and titled his hat to keep his face hidden. What he really needed right now, was to get some fresh air.

Before he could leave, Chelsea spoke, "Vaughn, you're here...you came to deliver the animal huh?"

"It is my job after all," he said back quickly. He took his hat off for a moment to fan his self off. He turned back toward the farm girl, his face as annoyed as ever, "Mirabelle said that you ordered a sheep. I just came to drop it off. She already seems to like you."

Chelsea blushed at this. She'd never heard him give her some kind of compliment unless 'you're aren't as annoying today' counted. "Thank you Vaughn." He saw the blush on her face and couldn't help but think she looked cute. That caused his face to turn shades as well.

He cleared his throat, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Oh...um...," she said, "Aqua is feeling sick, I'm just taking care of her." "Aqua?" he questioned, "That's what you named your cow? What a weird name..." Chelsea held back her childish remark, "Anyway, I'm just by her side right now." She petted her cows head, readjusting the blanket on it's back.

Vaughn had another question, "And why is it wearing a blanket?"

"To help her stay warm," she answered. Vaughn had a blank expression. Was this girl weird or what...

"Um Chelsea?" the cowboy said, "Let me point out the obvious...that's why it has fur!" Chelsea pouted to his words, but kept quiet. He may be an animal expert, but she knew what she was doing. Or at least she thought she did...

The farmer girl ignored him for a moment. At her feet, where the little lamb rested, her dog Max was always there. He accompanied her this morning in the coop and he always helped her in the barn. The little pup helped moved the animals outside and when it heard it's master's voice, he lay next to her.

Chelsea petted it's head and he opened it's eyes, "Max." The puppy yawned cutely and stood up, licking her palm. She giggled, "Can you take Henry (horse) and Cotton (sheep) outside so they can enjoy the breeze?" Max barked happily and did as asked. Henry and Cotton, both said bye to Chelsea before having the pup guide them outside. Aqua sneezed suddenly, making Chelsea

pull her attention back to her.

Vaughn cleared the way for the animals and was also about to leave. But seeing Chelsea so concerned like made him want to stay. He didn't like it when an animal was sick either. And plus it was Chelsea, he wanted to help her.

He sighed at his secret soft personality and made his way over to the sick animal. He helped settle in the lamb first, "What name do you want to give it?" The girl thought, "Um...Curly... I guess." The silver-haired man showed a small smile, "Curly, huh? That's a pretty okay name."

Chelsea smiled at his approval.

"Let me take a look at Water..."

"Aqua!" the farm girl said back, correcting him.

"It's the same thing!" he answered back. Vaughn ignored the subject and looked at the cow. Chelsea waited patiently, stroking the poor cow tenderly.

"She's just sick is all," he spoke, "It is getting colder since Winter is around the corner. Give her one more thing of medicine before the end of the day. Let a breeze in here as well and just let her rest." Vaughn got lost in the moment and showed a bit of his soft side. He loved animals and that was just a fact.

He smoothed his hand over her fur softly. The cow opened up her eyes to him, feeling relaxed. Chelsea was shocked. Vaughn just looked...different. His face was soft, his purple eyes, looking bright. She'd never thought that there was side to him like this. Mirabelle said that he was softy underneath all that rough shell. She guessed that she was right.

She smiled warmly. "Thank you Vaughn."

Her voice pulled him from his own little world. He stood up, tilting his hat, "Whatever. Just do as I said and she should be fine." The cowboy didn't wait for her response and took his leave. He made his way through the doors and into the breeze of fall.

Chelsea still sat there, Aqua still in her lap. Her animal looked up at her, a confused expression on her face. Chelsea smiled back down at her, rubbing her head, "Don't worry Aqua, he's a big softy underneath that hat."

* * *

><p>The girl finished all her farm work, locking the door to her house. The sunset was painting the sky still, showing that dark was close.<p>

Chelsea made a mental check list before she left her farm land. "_Alright the animals are put way, the crops have been harvest, planted, and watered, Aqua got her medicine." _She nodded her head, learning that everything was finished.

Right now she was on her way to see Vaughn. She didn't get to thank him properly from taking time out of his busy schedule to come and help her. From what Mirabelle said, Vaughn just got back before he had to visit her land. She felt alittle bad and decided to make his favorite dish as a present. She just hoped that he would like it.

Chelsea was about to leave until she heard her favorite little dog come barking to her, followed by Snowball, her white cat. "Oh Max," she laughed, petting both farm pets, "I want you guys to be back inside before the sun comes down, okay?" Max barked happily and Snowball, snuggled up close to her. She said goodbye to her pets and headed for the animal shop.

She stepped onto the land, passing by Taro and his grandson Elliot. She made small conversation and continued walking. She said hi to Chen as he swept his out in-front of his shop.

"Hey Chelsea!"

The girl turned her head to see Julia, Mirabelle's daughter, coming up to her, "Hey Chels."

"Hi Julia," Chelsea smiled, "Work almost finished for today?"

"Yeah, I finished awhile back. I just went to the shore to relax with Natalie!" she answered, "Did you get your animal? I hope Vaughn wasn't in a bad mood..."

"Oh no, he was alright. I was actually on my way to see him right now, to give him my thanks," Chelsea answered, showing the small pot that she was carrying. Julia raised a brow, "Is that what I think it is?" The small blush rose on her face, "I just hope he likes it. This was my first time making it..."

A question lingered in the back of her mind that she just had to ask, "Hey Julia...does Vaughn talk about me...at all?" The other girl tapped her chin, putting much thought into the question, "I really can't say. He's never in the shop,when I am, except in the morning and he's not a morning person. But he's never complained about anyone more then you. You should ask my mom, she's always teasing him about you."

Chelsea was alittle hurt by those words, but smiled and thanked Julia. After saying goodbye, she entered the shop, feeling a sweet aroma enter her nose.

She closed the door behind her, setting her pot on the counter, "Mirabelle?"

"Is that you Chelsea?" a voice called from the kitchen area, "I'm in here, deary." Chelsea followed the voice and saw Mirabelle by the oven, pulling out a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. "Wow, those smell amazing!" Chelsea cheered. Julia's mother laughed, "Thank you dear. An old family recipe. So what can I do for you?"

"Is Vaughn around? I brought him something for his help today," the girl asked. "Why, yes he is. He's in the back, probably still taking a nap. Mind if I see what his present is?" Chelsea nodded her head and brought the pot for her to see.

"Oh my, this is Vaughn's favorite food. You know what they say, a way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Mirabelle laughed. "Actually there's something I wanted to ask you..." Chelsea began biting her lip nervously, "Do you think...Vaughn likes me?"

Mirabelle smiled, "Of course he likes you honey. It might not look it, but he does have a heart in his chest somewhere. Or do you mean LIKES you?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes slowly, feeling the heat rush to her face. She should have never asked this question, "Um...yeah...like that..." The older woman placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well I can't read his mind, but yes I do think he likes you, he just won't admit it. He's to stubborn..."

"But how can you tell?" Chelsea whispered.

"You're the only one who he talks about. Sabrina has crossed his mind a couple times, but your name is the only one Julia and I hear. Even, if he's talking to himself, its 'Chelsea this', 'Chelsea that', or 'Is Chelsea being annoying today?' Believe me dear, he's always repeating himself. But it's nice..."

Chelsea's heart skipped a beat. Vaughn was talking about her...Her? The girl that he pushes away when she wants a hug. The girl that whenever she smiles, he always turns around. Mirabelle must be imaging things.

"You like him too, don't you dear?" Julia's mom asked, pointing a finger at her. It's funny how Mirabelle was into all the drama unlike her daughter.

"Me?" Chelsea squeaked in shock, shaking her head, "No, no, no, no, no, no,no, no"

Mirabelle laughed, "Oh you don't have to lie to me. You came here to see Vaughn didn't you? Well go on, don't let me hold you up and don't forget your pot."

Although still shocked by her question, Chelsea was thankfully Mirabelle told her this. But now, facing Vaughn seemed almost impossible. Mirabelle offered her a cookie, before watching the young girl leave. Chelsea munched on the cookie, heading to the door that she was directed. It took Chels' a few seconds before she opened the door and entered.

The farmer closed the door quietly, turning towards the room. It was dimly lite by a candle, enclosed by a bottle on the nightstand next to the bed. It was just a simple room. A couch on the opposite side of the wall. A T.V. and table, everything you'd expect. The bed was on the other wall and there slept the cowboy, she was looking for.

She walked closer, her feet soft on the floor. She placed the pot of porridge on the nightstand and looked down at the sleeping man. He had one leg up, his hands resting on his stomach, and his hat covering his face. His breathing was easy, his hands raising as he breathed.

Was he awake? Did he know that she was in his room?

Chelsea grew nervous and leaned down. She would probably regret this later. Biting her lip, her hand was moving towards his hat, shaking. She just wanted to see if he was awake. The sound disappeared from the room, her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

Just as she touched the black fabric, a hand grabbed her wrist, making her squeak in shock.

"What do you think your doing?" a voice asked. Vaughn had his head up, his other hand pushing up his hat, so she could see him. Chelsea swallowed the lump in her throat, "I just wanted to see you..."

"Don't you think it's rude to disturb someone when their sleeping?" he asked in his usually cold tone. She was speechless to this. He sighed and let go of her wrist, falling back on his bed, "Well you woke me up, what do you want anyway?" Her breathing returned to her frightened heart and she spoke, "I just wanted to thank you for earlier."

"Well there, you already said 'thank you'. You can leave now," he said back, his eyes closed. They reopened when he felt the bed shift. Chelsea was sitting by his side, her face concerned, "And you are sitting on my bed, why?"

Chelsea ignored his statement, "I brought you some porridge...I know it's your favorite..."

"Oh really?" he asked, his eyebrow raised, "Who told you that?" "Mirabelle," she answered simply. Vaughn sighed and closed his eyes again. That woman was always teasing him about her. Never could he enter the shop without hearing, "Did you go see the cute little farm girl again?"

Vaughn could never admit it. Not to anyone. He could hear is own hearting beating, thats how nervous he was. But why? She was the only person who truly annoyed him. But maybe she didn't...

"Aqua is feeling better," she spoke.

"What?" he asked being dragged from his thoughts. "Aqua," she repeated, "After you left, I stayed with her for another half hour and left her to rest. I gave her medicine and left a breeze in the barn for her. She looks better. She doesn't seem hot either."

"Oh..." he answered, "that's good. Just check on her tomorrow." She nodded her head and turned her gaze to look at the plain white walls. Vaughn couldn't help but look at the young girl, secretly admiring. What was it about her that annoyed him so much? No, the real question was, why did he like her so much?

Always laughing and smiling. Always willing to help others. Always working so hard on and outside of the farm. What was is about this girl? Maybe because she acted this way around him. Always being so friendly. Always wanting to see him. And one time she even waited for him by the shore when he returned. Maybe in truth...

"Vaughn," she said, her voice low, "Do you...hate me?"

He gave a deep sigh, "Why do people always ask me that? Does it really matter?" He looked over at her face and could see that she did her best not to show how upset she was. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He rolled his purple eyes, "No Chelsea, I don't hate you. You just annoy me, that's all. Just like everyone else."

She looked down at the cowboy, her face suddenly warm and bright. She was still upset, but she was glad to hear those words from him, "Thanks Vaughn. You annoy me too." She laughed when he looked at her with a blank look.

"Well have a goodnight, I should go," she answered, standing up. She smiled once more and headed for the door. Her thoughts but jumbled but she was happy to say the least. When she reached for the door-knob her body tensed up, quickly. Someone was towering over her, their presence as cold as ice. "Vaughn? she asked the silent room.

A hand when on her shoulder and gently they spun her around to face them. Vaughn looked down at the girl, unsure what he was doing. He watched her about to leave and suddenly he just reacted. He didn't like the way he answered her question. He wanted to say more...

"Vaughn...?" she whispered again.

"You asked if I hated you," he said, the rim of his black hat shielding his purple eyes. Chelsea was shock to see him remove it, his eyes as soft as a blanket. Was this another side of him, that she never expected to see... He threw his hat to the side and placed his hand on the door to lean on. He was so close to her, this was not the time for a blush to be seen.

"Chelsea I..." he stumbled at first, trying to figure out how to say the words. He took a breath, "I don't hate you. I don't. In-fact I...like you...everything about you. Your so gentle, loving, and caring around your animals. Even around the others. So nice, helping, hard-working..."

Chelsea couldn't believe what she was hearing. Vaughn...yes, the tough cowboy known as Vaughn was saying his true feelings about her. Was she in a dream right now? Was she going to wake up to her house any minute now? Pray to the Goddess that everything was real. "Vaughn, I..." she began to say.

"Let me speak," he said and cleared his throat, "You're always smiling, always in a good mood. And when you are around me...I never want you to leave. It's nice to have you around. Not even I can find the words to describe my feelings for you. Oh, Chelsea..."

Her eyes grew wide, seeing that he was leaning down towards her. _"What is he doing? Is he going to do what I think, he's going to do?" _she asked herself. Before she had time to react, she felt his warm lips pressed to hers in a chaste kiss. Her eyes grew wide with shock, "_He's kissing me! He's kissing me!"_

Vaughn started to feel discouraged. Chelsea wasn't kissing him back. He knew this was bad idea from the start. But at least he gave it a shot. Before the cowboy could leave her lips, Chelsea wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him close. Her lips pressed firmly to his letting him know that she didn't want them leaving.

The kiss was sweet and soft and soon Vaughn wrapped his arms around her waist. They both waited for this moment and they were going to make the most of it. Her hands wrapped into his white hair, pulling their mouths closer together. Their lips moved perfectly in sync, enjoying the wonderful feeling.

They slowly pulled away, looking into one another's eyes. Chelsea wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest, "Thank you Vaughn. You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that. I like you too...more then words can describe."

Her words tugged at his heart. That's exactly what he wanted to hear.

He pulled her tighter to him, one arm around her waist, the other hand on the back of her head. He smiled, "You aren't annoying Chelsea, just a pain in the ass sometimes..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*wipes away tears* Wasn't that just beautiful? Nah, but yeah I do love this pairing a lot and Vaughn was definitely one of my favorite characters. I love the game series so much, so I figured why not write stories for these too. I doubt I see these turning sexually, cause I just don't see it *laughs nervously*<strong>_

_**Can anyone, guess what song she was singing? :) (it's pretty obvious)**_

_**So I hope you liked the story**_

_**(If you are playing the games then I hope you guys like them too)**_

_**AD10, signing off, bye *waves hands***_


End file.
